1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiving device, and particularly to a device including a function for receiving supplementary information transmitted along with a broadcast content. Preferably, the supplementary information is a sequence information standardized in digital broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Satellite, ground television, and ground radio are known forms of digital broadcasting. Furthermore, progress is being made in the development of commercial digital music broadcasting for mobile devices.
In digital broadcasting, it is preferable to transmit, together with broadcast content, supplementary information for informing the audience of the broadcast content, as in an EPG (electric program guide). Concerning this supplementary information, “Program Sequence Information Used in Digital Broadcast” (ARIB STD-B10) has been determined as the standard to be adopted by the Association of Radio Industries and Businesses.
The function of program sequence information corresponds to that of TV and radio guides such as appear in newspapers. The program sequence information in the form of, for example, a displayed information on a monitor of a receiving device, is used by the receiving audience for selecting among programming. The program sequence information may include a program title as a short format descriptor and a program genre as a content descriptor. The program sequence information may further include as an extended format descriptor a topic information describing the program content. Plural types of topic information (descriptive information provided for each topic) can be designated in an extended format descriptor.
In a device including a function for receiving supplementary information such as a program sequence information, it is desirable to enhance the ease of viewing the supplementary information, and to facilitate manipulation for selecting a program using the supplementary information. Especially in small-size receivers such as vehicle-mounted and portable receivers, improved display visibility and operability as mentioned above are desired because there exist limitations on the size of the display screen and the space available for manipulation means such as a keyboard.